


"It's Warm, Dummy."

by kanesexual



Series: Touriko Week 2018 [4]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: And was like, Day 4, F/F, Firebending & Firebenders, Fluff, Magic, i was watching blue exorcist, woww
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 11:44:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15773439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanesexual/pseuds/kanesexual
Summary: Giving into Yoriko's many request may have been one of Touka's worst decision.-Day 4| Magic / Discovery / “That’s not what I meant!”Read on Tumblr!Prompts





	"It's Warm, Dummy."

"Do it again, Touka! Again!"

 

Sighing and raising her hand, she watches as a bright blue flame appears in her palm.

 

"Come on, Touka! Do the thing!"

 

Smiling, she stares as her flames mold into the shape of a small, fluffy rabbit.

 

"Oh, wow!"

 

Closing her eyes and giggling at her friends antics, she opens them and panics. Yoriko was about to touch the fire burning in her palm. Gasping, she stares.

 

"Yoriko," she quickly closes her hand. "Why would you do that?"

 

Meeting Yoriko's gaze, she squints her eyes at friends answer. "Why not?"

 

"W-what do you mean, 'why not'?" She pauses. "It's fire, dumbass! It's hot! Why would you try to touch it?"

 

"I don't know. I didn't think it would be hot." The blond pushes out her bottom lip. "Can I touch it now?"

 

"What? No!" She tears her eyes away and focuses on everything else but Yoriko's pouting expression.

 

"Touka, please?"

 

Shifting her gaze back towards Yoriko, she groans.  _I can't believe that I'm doing this. This has got to be one of the worst things I will ever allow to happen._  Reopening her hand, she focuses her energy to the center of her palm. Pleased with the flame that sprouted out of thin air, she stares at Yoriko expectantly.

 

"Well, hurry up before I change my mind!"

 

Startled out of her stupor, Yoriko slowly reaches for her hand. Sweating in anticipation, she holds her breath and shuts her eyes, waiting for a scream of pain from the blond. Instead, she heard an excited gasp.

 

"It's warm!"

 

Raising her eyelids, she stares at their joined hands. The flame was still burning, but wasn't inflicting any pain to Yoriko. "It's what?"

 

"I said, 'it's warm', dummy."

 

Sighing, she blinks. "I know what you said, idiot. I'm just confused as to why-"

 

"-why it's not hurting me?" She glared at Yoriko for interrupting her, listening as the blond continued. "I knew it wouldn't. You obviously love me too much to hurt me."

 

Smiling and shaking her head, she puts out the flame and holds Yoriko's hand. "Whatever."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Touriko Week!


End file.
